Descarado sentimiento
by Lovergreen
Summary: [AU][EN PROGRESO]. "Un matrimonio arreglado, dos familias en conflicto, dos amores imposibles y una necesidad perenne de sobrevivir. Si pudieran elegir, ¿elegirán el amor o la vida?"
1. I

Inuyasha y sus amiguines(?) no me pertenecen, todos son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Rating "M".

* * *

.

 _ **Descarado Sentimiento**_

.

 _ **I**_

.

Se miraba en el espejo y estaba más que convencida de que había elegido bien. El hermoso vestido de novia le quedaba a la perfección. Un modelo italiano "Pradal", el cual era un vestido de gasa con aplicaciones de encaje, bordado en hilo y pedrería con un cuerpo con canesú transparente decorado con aplicaciones. La espalda era transparente decorada con encaje y falda lisa de gasa. El vestido abrazaba su cuerpo de una manera mágica, especial y sabía que a él le encantaría.

El velo bordado delicadamente caía como un hermoso manto blanquecino que contrastaba de manera armoniosa con su cabello azabache, el cual iba tomado en una coleta baja llena de abundantes ondulaciones. No llevaba accesorios, salvo unos aretes de diamante que le había regalado su prometido, el que dentro de algunos minutos sería su esposo. Habían aplicado a su rostro un maquillaje suave, resaltando sus cejas y delineando hermosamente el contorno de sus ojos, avivando sus largas pestañas y culminando con un suave tono rosa en sus labios.

Sonrió, dentro de poco sería la señora de Taishō.

La puerta de la habitación en la que estaba se abrió y un hombre en un hermoso e impecable traje negro entró. Lo reconoció de inmediato y la sonrisa que él le dedicó al verla le hablaba de admiración.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le preguntó en un susurro mientras abría sus hermosos ojos chocolate en sorpresa, viendo como él cerraba la puerta con llave y luego se acercaba lentamente a ella. —Si saben que estás aquí… nos matarán a ambos.

—No podía esperar hasta la ceremonia para verte…—Le dijo mientras se la bebía con la mirada, esa mujer había robado todo de él desde el primer momento que sus ojos la encontraron. — Estás hermosa.— Le alagó con una dulzura que hizo que la azabache sintiera su corazón latir más a prisa.

La joven novia se sonrojó, sonriendo suavemente y sintiendo expectativa al verlo acercarse. —Tú también estás muy guapo. Se ve muy bien esa flor en tu bolsillo. —Dijo mientras alargaba su mano y tocaba el pequeño clavel que estaba en el boutonnier de su traje y, era uno de los cuales tenía su buquet de novia, el cual también estaba combinado con claveles rojos, y también los adornos florales que decoraban el pequeño jardín y el kiosco donde sería la boda.

El hombre sacó la flor blanca y se la extendió a ella, sólo que cuando la azabache fue a tomarla, él aprisionó su mano y en un rápido movimiento la acercó a él, rodeando su cintura con su brazo y sin mediar palabra, capturó sus labios en un beso apasionado y sin recato propio de ambos, mientras caminaba con ella y la aprisionaba contra la pared más cercana, acomodando su pierna cubierta por delicadas medias alrededor de su pelvis.

Había esperado tanto tiempo por verla que tuvo que recurrir a las artimañas más bajas para poder despejar los pasillos y entrar sin ser visto a la habitación donde ella esperaba el momento para salir. Iba a esperar, el cielo sabe que se había hecho la idea de esperar, pero el imaginársela caminando por el sendero hacia el kiosco donde estarían todos esperando por ver el casamiento, lo hacía querer mandar a todo el mundo al demonio, secuestrarla y que nadie nunca los consiguiera jamás.

Tres horas entre maquillaje y peinado se habían ido prácticamente a la basura. Su vestido estaba formando arrugas debido a la posición en la que estaban y en realidad… eso la tenía completamente sin cuidado. Recibía y degustaba los besos ardorosos que él iba dejando desde su mejilla, por sobre su cuello hasta su clavícula. El hermoso vestido se mantenía arremangado hasta su cintura; una risa traviesa escapó de sus labios cuando sintió la mano varonil arrastrarse sobre su muslo. El vestido no era difícil de colocar y al parecer, tampoco difícil de quitar, ya que él se las había ingeniado para abrir cada botón y tocar libremente su espalda desnuda. Recorrió con sus manos su pecho, quitando el saco de color negro y dejando a la vista la camisa de vestir blanca que llevaba, adornada por una corbata de color roja que pronto fue sacada de su lugar.

No debían estar haciendo esto… mucho menos a tan poco tiempo de la ceremonia, pero no podían resistirse. Era tanto el sentimiento contenido que era imposible evitar verse y querer demostrarse lo mucho que se deseaban. El deseo entre ellos primaba en los encuentros que mantenían. Hoy habría un cambio en sus vidas, a partir de hoy… todo sería diferente entre ellos.

—Hasta hoy serás una mujer soltera…—Decía el hombre entre beso y beso, sin dejar de acariciar la piel de ella, arrancando gemidos y sintiendo la calidez dispararse en sus venas cuando ella comenzó a deslizar sus manos por su pecho.

—Lo sé…

Lo besó de manera desesperada, sintiendo entre el contacto de sus labios como él sonreía y a su vez, terminaba de liberar su torso del vestido, para dirigir sus labios a su pecho. Entre cada beso, cada lamida, cada mordida sentía que perdía fuerzas. La recostó suavemente en el sillón de estilo victoriano, posando su cuerpo sobre ella. Era tan perfecto… su largo cabello negro lo hacía lucir salvaje, sus dorados ojos le daban un toque de misterio y su sonrisa… cielos, la hacía perder el raciocinio y la dejaba completamente a su merced sólo con una palabra de su boca.

Deslizó las medias de blanco casi transparente por sus piernas, lo suficiente para poder quitar la ropa interior y volver a posarse sobre ella, su propio pantalón ya había dejado de ser un estorbo. Cuánto la deseaba, cuánto la amaba.

—Buena elección de lencería.

La joven sonrió de buena gana, mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera provocativa. Estaba mal, faltaban menos de quince minutos para que la ceremonia empezara, ya podían escuchar la melodía suave de ambiente de los violines, seguramente los estaban buscando, pero ahí estaban ellos… tumbados en un sillón, escondidos de los demás. Ahí estaba ella, recibiéndolo gustosa… ahí estaba él, adentrándose en ella sin pedir permiso, sin siquiera recaer en el sentido de respetar el no ver a la novia antes de la boda.

Al demonio las tradiciones.

La danza comenzó entre ellos y en ningún momento dejó de existir el contacto visual. Chocolate y oro se miraban desafiantes, con amor, con pasión, con picardía. Los besos no se hacían esperar y tampoco lo hizo la cúspide del acto.

—Inu… Inuyasha…

—Shh… No quiero que nos oigan, nena…

La azabache cerró sus ojos, tratando de aguantar los espasmos mientras sentía el calor que provenía de él invadir su interior. Era suya… lo sabía, de nuevo era suya, como ya lo había sido antes… como lo seguiría siendo.

Él volvió a besarla de manera suave, atrapando sus labios en una caricia amorosa y tierna.

—Te amo… Kagome.

Ella sonrió y acarició su rostro, él era fascinante, hermoso… único.

—También te amo, Inuyasha.

— ¿Te veré en la boda? —Preguntó con una media sonrisa arrogante.

—Estaré ahí sin falta.

.

.

.

La veía caminar hacia donde él estaba, su cabello, su vestido, su maquillaje, todo estaba en su lugar, nadie sospechaba de nada y así era mejor. Él también estaba impecable, de pie en el kiosko junto con los demás caballeros. Ella venía de la mano de su padre, hoy… ella sería parte de la familia Taishō, de su familia.

Kagome lo buscó con la mirada y le dedicó una suave sonrisa, a la cual él respondió sin demora. Era una sonrisa mezclada de promesas, pasiones, ternura, amor y descaro. Su padre y ella siguieron caminando, llevándola hasta el centro del kiosko donde la esperaban el juez y él… Sesshomaru, su futuro esposo. Su medio hermano.

No estaba bien lo que hacían, no estaba bien lo que habían hecho… pero lo seguirían haciendo.

A ojos de muchos tal vez estaba mal que ellos engañaran a Sesshomaru de esa manera… pero para nadie era un secreto que ese matrimonio arreglado entre las familias no era basado precisamente en el amor. Kagome era suya. Lo había sido hacía sólo un rato y lo seguiría siendo así estuviera casada.

Era un sentimiento descarado… pero ambos estaban dispuestos a continuar con ello, un matrimonio de apariencias jamás los separaría.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué puedo decir? No apoyo la infidelidad, pero es que Inuyasha es INUYASHA jajaja. Tenía esta idea rondando mi cabeza y bueno, necesitaba escribirla o sino, moriría por acumulo mental de letras.

No está en mis planes _por ahora_ darle continuidad a esta historia, pero lo dejaré a la elección de ustedes. Si quieren que haya más capítulos, siéntanse en la libertad de pedirlos y cuando mi musa pervertida aparezca, escribiré :D

Espero que de verdad les agrade, si es así, amaré recibir sus comentarios que llenan de vainilla y helado mi vida.

Nos leemos pronto, besitos.


	2. II

Inuyasha y sus amiguines(?) no me pertenecen, todos son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Rating "M".

* * *

.

 _ **Descarado Sentimiento**_

.

 _ **II**_

.

― ¿Vas a casarte? ― La muchacha apretó con fuerza la sabana que cubría su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos acelerarse y el retumbar de ellos en sus oídos. ― ¿Sesshōmaru? ¿Hablas en serio?

El hombre se giró, enfocando su mirada en la azabache que hacía sólo dos minutos había estado sonriéndole cálidamente, sin preocupaciones, como siempre lo hacía.

―Hablo en serio.

La joven exhaló el aire de sus pulmones y sus labios se entreabrieron. Rápidamente sus ojos color chocolate se humedecieron, él iba a casarse… iba a dejarla. ― ¿Cuándo? ― Preguntó en un murmullo que parecía más un lamento.

―El sábado.

Dos días más. Sólo dos días más.

―Entiendo…― Ella no podía hacer nada. Sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento. Por más que lo amara, por más que él le correspondiera, no podrían estar juntos. Se levantó de la cama arrastrando la sabana de color azul rey con ella.

―Rin…― Cómo le costaba pronunciar su nombre ahora. El hecho de que nunca fuera tan expresivo con ella no era motivo para pensar que no la amaba. Lo hacía y mucho. Estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía, pero… esta situación escapaba de sus manos. ―No es porque quiera hacerlo…

La joven se giró y le sonrió, un gesto algo amargo para el momento. ―Lo sé. Por lo menos estoy segura de lo que sientes.

La vio alejarse hacia el baño y al quedarse sólo en la habitación, pudo permitirse un momento de debilidad. Afirmó sus codos en sus rodillas y tomó ambos lados de su cabeza, en un gesto de desesperación. Nunca había odiado tanto a su padre como en esos momentos, casarlo para salvar su cuello era de lo más bajo. Lo peor era que no podía negarse, no si quería seguir vivo y protegerla a ella… a Rin.

― _Sé quién es esa zorra con la que te revuelcas, hijo. No me hagas quitarla del medio… así que obedéceme. ― La calma con la que hablaba distaba mucho de la oración macabra que acababa de decirle. Lo miró con rencor y sin decir más, se alejó de él._

Casarse aunque obligado era la única salida. Conocía a la muchacha, hija de los Higurashi, habían hablado un par de veces y hasta le parecía agradable, en otras circunstancias tal vez hasta pudiera llegar a sentir algo por ella. Pero… no era con ella con quien quería estar. Escuchó el agua de la ducha y casi pudo percibir las lágrimas de Rin… la conocía tan bien, que era increíble cómo podía leerla aun sin haber palabras de por medio. Se levantó de la cama y dirigió sus pasos al baño, entrando y descorriendo la cortina de la ducha. Su cuerpo desnudo rápidamente se apegó al femenino, que mantenía la cabeza gacha permitiendo que el agua cayera sobre ella.

―Deja de llorar.

Había sido una orden. Él hablaba siempre con órdenes. Se giró en sus brazos y el sentir su piel bajo las palmas de sus manos la hizo estremecer. ―Niégate… di que no quieres casarte, quédate conmigo. ―Suplicaba, sintiendo como su interior se encogía con miedo de perderlo.

El hombre la miró por unos segundos, tratando de imaginar cómo sería escapar con ella. Pero su padre los encontraría, los mataría a los dos. ―Sabes que no puedo.

― ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Me dejarás sola así, sin más! No piensas en…― Sus débiles protestas cesaron cuando él la arrinconó contra la esquina de la blanca pared, tomando su rostro y besándola con fuerza. Se aferró a sus antebrazos, buscando acercarlo más a ella, sentirlo cerca. Los besos bajaron a su cuello y una fuerte mano aferró su pierna, buscando una vez más como ya tantas veces ese día esa conexión que los hacía uno, que los superaba a ambos.

―No soy un cobarde…― Le dijo de manera mordaz mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. ― Tampoco te dejaré sola… tú eres mía, y seguirás siéndolo.

Entró a su cuerpo como tantas otras ocasiones, pero sintiendo como si fuera la primera vez. Debía casarse, si, pero este sentimiento no podía evadirlo. Tomó una de las muñecas de ella, llevando su mano por sobre su cabeza y con la otra se afirmó en la pared, pudiendo tomar más impulso para embestirla. Amaba sus gemidos, sus jadeos, amaba la manera en la que ella se entregaba toda a él.

La presión en su vientre se hizo notoria cuando él comenzó a susurrarle en su oído que ella le pertenecía, sus roncos y profundos suspiros la enloquecían, al punto de hacerla ver luces de colores aún con sus ojos cerrados. El bajó una mano a su cadera, alzándola y ella abrazó su cuerpo con sus piernas, mientras él volvía los encuentros más fieros. Sus cuerpos mojados ya no sentían el agua caer, sólo estaban conscientes de que eran una solo, de que existían ellos dos y más nadie.

Se casaría para protegerla… pero no la dejaría.

* * *

La veía caminar vestida de blanco hacia él de la mano de su padre y un sentimiento agridulce se instaló en su cuerpo. Ella era en verdad hermosa, elegante, se veía decidida y al mismo tiempo asustada. Ambos estaban siendo obligados a cumplir con este matrimonio absurdo para que sus familias sobrevivieran.

Pudo compartir con ella varios momentos, incluso, le regaló unos aretes que ahora llevaba puestos como único adorno de su vestido de novia. Pero de su mente no saldría la imagen de los ojos llorosos de Rin, despidiéndose de él casi en agonía. Apretó sus puños cuando ella llegó a su lado y luego de decidirse, alzó orgullosamente su mentón.

Notó la sonrisa en el rostro de su medio hermano. No había podido pasar por alto la manera en la que ambos se miraban, como parecían hablarse sin palabras. Inuyasha y ella parecían ocultar algo celosamente y él estaba seguro de que era algo en plano sentimental. Pero había un innato instinto de rivalidad entre ellos y aunque no la quisiera y no deseara casarse, no quería que su hermano se saliera con la suya. Sonaba idiota, pero él siempre le ganaría a Inuyasha. Así que por más absurdo que fuera, se casaría por obligación, para proteger a Rin… pero también para quitársela. Era mera odiosidad y ganas de fastidiarse el uno al otro, desde siempre había sido de esa manera, no conocían otro trato.

Cuando recibió la mano de la muchacha, esperó escuchar algo de parte del padre de ella, pero no le dijo nada. La vio hacer una mueca de fastidio, sabía de buena fuente que ellos no se llevaban bien, que la guerra que se desató después de que le dijeran a ella que tenía que casarse con un Taishō fue tan grande, que necesitaron amenazas y una semana de encierro para lograr convencerla de que era lo mejor. La chica no era fácil, tenía un temperamento volátil y también era muy orgullosa, a pesar de que era amable y dada a ayudar a los demás, podía arder en ira fácilmente.

Todo lo contrario a él. Aun no entendía como era que seguía con esa farsa. Él era considerado un despiadado, autoritario y hacedor de su voluntad, pero en esto… su voluntad quedó resumida a nada. Se giró cuando sintió la dorada mirada de su padre clavarse en su nuca. Lo miraba advirtiéndole de que pensara bien lo que hacía y que no se atreviera a negarse. Una risa algo sarcástica salió de su garganta de manera imperceptible, no iba a doblegarse tan fácil.

―Hoy nos hemos reunido para unir en matrimonio a dos seres que quieren compartir sus días restantes, juntos, viviendo en el amor profesado por cada uno de ellos.

Que falso, que estúpido. La chica y él ni siquiera se miraban.

Inuyasha estaba inquieto, no podía mantener su mirada apartada de ella, quería hacer algo, quería impedir esa boda. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo sin causar una desgracia y que ella estuviera en peligro?

―Si alguien conoce algún motivo por el cual esta boda no deba concretarse, debe hablar ahora.

Un silencio casi punzante se hizo en el kiosko. Pero no fue muy prolongado.

― ¡No me casaré!

La sorpresa y la tensión cayeron como una lluvia de invierno sobre los pocos presentes. La joven novia arrojó con fuerza el buquet al suelo y de dispuso a abandonar el lugar, cuando una fuerte mano la detuvo. ― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

―Suéltame. ―Exigió entre dientes mientras miraba fieramente a su opresor. ―No me casaré contigo, no lo haré.

―Kagome, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se giró ante la voz que la llamaba y delante de ella estaba el único hombre con el que estaría dispuesta a unir su vida. ―Inuyasha…

―Te estás arriesgando demasiado…―Le dijo en un susurro, con una mezcla de temor y orgullo. Que ella se revelara en ese momento, delante de todos significaba que si lo quería. Si lo amaba, sólo a él. Como él a ella.

―Inuyasha, no te metas.

La joven novia volvió el rostro a Sesshōmaru, el cual aún sujetaba su brazo. Luego intercaló su mirada entre Inuyasha y él, quienes se miraban desafiantes, casi queriendo saltar uno sobre el otro como bestias hambrientas.

No pudo decir más nada, cuando su corazón casi se paralizó al ver al padre de esos dos hombres caminar hacia ellos. Vio como el hombre sacó de su cintura una pistola CZ 89 calibre 9, a la cual le quitó el seguro rápidamente y sin mediar palabra, le apuntó a ella directamente en la cabeza. ― ¿Qué haces, pequeña? Tienes un "Si" que decir.

Inuyasha se volteó hacia su padre y sin miramientos ni remordimiento sacó también el arma que estaba en su cintura, una Glock 20-10mm, apuntando al hombre sin que en su rostro hubiese rastro de tensión. ―No se atreva. ―Le dijo de manera tranquila, mientras se acercaba más a la muchacha.

Kagome respiraba fuertemente, esto era más peligroso de lo que había pensado. Al parecer estos hombres no temían el matarse entre ellos.

―Kagome, querida…―Le llamó el hombre, mientras esbozaba una extraña sonrisa e ignoraba a Inuyasha, el cual también lo apuntaba ya con el arma sin seguro. ―Firma la hoja y cásate con mi hijo. Por favor.

Alguien llegó con la hoja y se la extendió a Sesshōmaru, el cual luego de una larga e inexpresiva mirada hacia su padre, firmó. Le extendió a ella la hoja y la pluma, esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo. Miró de reojo la espalda de Inuyasha, el cual no abandonaba su posición protectora con ella. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

― ¡Firma la maldita hoja!

Ante el gruñido del hombre ella brincó de susto en su sitio, Inuyasha buscó su mirada y luego la volvió al frente. Debía hacerlo, debía casarse.

Así que firmó.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola, corazones de piña.

Muchas(os) estuvieron de acuerdo con la continuación, estaba leyendo sus reviews que me hicieron super feliz y pues, me inspiré antes de lo esperado jeje, así que aquí está la segunda parte, vamos a ver como se desarrolla. No he escrito acerca de una temática que involucre armas, deseos de venganza y persecución, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo, espero que les agrade y también espero sentir su apoyo en forma de reviews que me llenan la vida de pie de limón.

Con respecto al capítulo anterior y éste: quiero plasmar en los personajes emociones fuertes, salir del esquema de una historia convencional de un romance fijado y entregado. Así que por eso vemos un desarrollo de escena donde hay engaños, amenazas y obligaciones. ¿Qué piensan que pasará luego? Pueden opinar libremente.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y ME DEJAN SU COMENTARIO. SON LOS MEJORES.**

Nos leemos pronto, besitos.


	3. III

Inuyasha y sus amiguines(?) no me pertenecen, todos son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Rating "M".

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Descarado Sentimiento**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **III**_

 _ **.**_

Con desespero y frustración se arrancó casi de un tirón el hermoso velo que había adornado su cabello durante la nefasta ceremonia. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente debido al enojo que estaba sintiendo. Estaba _casada_. Pero no precisamente con el hombre que amaba.

Al recordar la mirada de Inuyasha cuando terminó de firmar el papel que la convertía oficialmente en la señora de Taishō, sintió de nuevo su pecho oprimirse y las lágrimas picar sus ojos. Los orbes dorados estaban cargados de sentimientos palpables sólo por ella; había ira, dolor, tristeza. Se sentía tan mal porque ahora sería mucho más difícil estar a su lado, porque no podría consolarlo, abrazarlo ni cumplir tantas promesas que se habían hecho. Ahora no podría escaparse para verlo como lo hacía antes.

Pero esto no era el final, fuera como fuese, ella no iba a permitir que su vida se volviera un infierno por ese condenado hombre que sólo quería la fortuna y la seguridad que el apellido Higurashi podía darle. No entendía por qué tenía ella que pagar por sus miserables tratos, sin embargo lo que aún no lograba entender del todo era… ¿Por qué ella en específico? ¡Tenía una hermana que era igual de soltera a como era ella hace unas horas! ¿Por qué su propio padre tenía que cuidarle las espaldas al viejo Taishō? Lo peor de todo, era que ahora se arrepentía de no haber luchado más, de no haber gritado y puesto más resistencia en todo el asunto de la boda… pero siempre era Inuyasha quien la detenía, que la animaba a que todo esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

— _Es difícil, nena, lo sé, pero debes hacerlo, mi padre no dudaría en asesinarte si te opones, a ti y a toda tu familia y… si llegara a tocarte, no sé qué seré capaz de hacer, puedo matarlo con mis propias manos y no me interesa que todo el mundo se entere de lo nuestro._

Las advertencias del oji-dorado fueron acertadas cuando se vio apuntada por un arma directamente en su cabeza hace sólo una hora. La iba a matar sin duda, a ella, a Sesshōmaru y tal vez hasta al mismo Inuyasha, ¡¿Qué acaso ese viejo era un demonio?!

Su madre no había intervenido para nada. Su padre parecía petrificado y a la merced de las órdenes del que ahora era su suegro. Su hermana estaba fuera del país y no estaba enterada de nada. Pero ahora sacaría ventaja de su condición; debía averiguar por qué el empeño de ser precisamente ella quien se casara con el mayor de los hermanos Taishō. Esta historia no era de ellos dos, él no era el hombre de su vida y no se dejaría marchitar en sus manos.

Escuchó a su espalda como la puerta doble de la alcoba se abría. Estaba en la lujosa mansión que ahora sería su _hogar_ junto con su _adorado esposo._ Sintió arcadas y el nerviosismo se instaló en ella al tener el pensamiento fugaz de que él siquiera osara en acercársele. Estaba dispuesta a defenderse con puños y dientes. Sólo Inuyasha había sido el que la había tocado, sólo él, y no dejaría que la sensación que mantenía en su piel por su tacto se borrara.

—Debemos hablar.

El firme tono la hizo crispar sus puños con molestia. El hombre no tenía la culpa, era una simple pieza de juego igual que lo era ella, pero en esos momentos en su menudo cuerpo sólo cabía la rabia, ningún otro pensamiento coherente podría aflorar de su boca, por lo cual se dispuso a respirar de manera pausada y tratar de calmarse. Si el padre era un matón, estaba segura que Sesshōmaru también lo era.

—Déjame en paz, no quiero hablar contigo. —Le dijo entre dientes la azabache, aún sin girarse.

Los rápidos pasos del hombre resonaron en el fino piso de mármol pulido, llegando rápidamente a la mujer y girándola de manera poco delicada. Con el rostro contraído observó de manera desafiante los castaños ojos de la joven novia y en una mala jugada de su mente, vio a Rin delante de él. Con suavidad soltó su brazo y pasó su mano sobre sus ojos y respirando fuertemente, en un gesto de desespero y cansancio.

—No te pedí tu opinión. Hablaremos, lo quieras o no.

Kagome se sintió disminuida en su lugar. Sesshōmaru Taishō podía ser muy intimidante, educado, eso no podía discutirlo, pero frío y también aterrador.

—Lo único que tengo por decir, es que quiero que te mantengas lo más lejos posible de mí. —Tal vez no estaba controlando su boca, pero al menos dejaría en claro los puntos con ese hombre.

El hombre la miró inexpresivo y una sonrisa algo cínica afloró en sus labios luego de unos segundos. —Hay que tratar de llevarnos bien.

—No quiero ser tu amiga.

—No dije que quería ser tu amigo tampoco. Lo que pase o deje de pasar contigo me tiene sin cuidado.

—Vaya, compartimos el mismo pensamiento. —Le dijo de manera desafiante mientras se quitaba los aretes de diamante y los arrojaba en la mesa de centro junto con el velo.

—Este matrimonio es sólo un contrato, pero tiene cláusulas que debes cumplir.

—Espero que entre esas cláusulas no esté el acostarme contigo, porque prefiero tirarme del balcón y que mi cabeza explote antes que respirar cerca de ti.

Un sonido de desagrado nació en su garganta al escucharla pronunciar esa frase. Si ella supiera que no estaba nada interesado en enredarse en sus sábanas se le bajaría un poco la altanería. —No estoy interesado en relacionarme contigo de ninguna manera, pero si no quieres terminar tirada en una zanja, es mejor que me escuches y hagas caso.

Escucharlo mencionar su posible muerte la hizo cerrar su boca de manera hermética. Si, estaba metida en un gran problema. Hasta hace poco sólo era una chica de veintitrés años, enamorada de un hombre que la volvía loca con sólo una palabra, haciendo planes para un futuro junto a él. Pero todo se fue a la basura cuando le lanzaron en cara un compromiso que no había pedido. Cuando Inuyasha se enteró que su prometido era precisamente su hermano, una bandada de insultos y malas palabras cubrió el lugar. Luego había salido de la habitación que compartían a escondidas en un departamento que estaba a nombre del oji-dorado -cuando podían verse-, estaba hecho una furia, no lo volvió a ver sino hasta una semana después.

Hubo al principio un sentimiento extraño de contradicción entre ellos y él mismo fue quien le explicó el motivo de la boda. Había una deuda muy grande que el viejo Taishō tenía con una banda de criminales y que sólo podía resolver si se unía a los Higurashi. Ni Inuyasha ni ella pudieron oponerse al matrimonio, si lo hacían, se enterarían que ellos dos tenían una relación amorosa y eso no les convenía a ninguno de los dos, no si querían morir ahora que era la _prometida_ del hermano mayor de él. Era por eso que no estaban dispuestos a respetar un matrimonio por conveniencia, prometiéndose el uno al otro que seguirían juntos, pasara lo que pasara. Miró nuevamente al hombre frente a ella. Se parecían, tenían el mismo aire altivo y desobediente, pero… al mismo tiempo eran muy diferentes. En Sesshōmaru había una elegancia innegable, un aire de realeza. Inuyasha era más tosco y arrebatado, pero era eso precisamente lo que más amaba de él.

—Ninguno de los dos queríamos esto. —Habló el hombre y la vio girar sus ojos con molestia. Estaba tan cansado y frustrado y esta niña venía con sus berrinches. —Por eso te propongo un trato.

La atención de Kagome se fijó completamente en el peli-plata. — ¿Qué clase de trato?

.

.

.

Sacudió violentamente cada uno de los adornos del escritorio, por lo que todos fueron a parar al suelo en un sonido bastante estrepitoso. Estaba molesto, endemoniado definía mejor su estado de ánimo.

No podía explicar con palabras la rabia que le daba el que Kagome tuviera que verse envuelta en la salvación de su padre. Había algo muy claro y eso era que la protegería como fuera, se atravesara quien fuera. Su padre estaba muy feliz ahora que la unión entre los Taishō y los Higurashi estaba completa, lo que aún no tenía claro era por qué precisamente los Higurashi. Él sabía de la amistad que su padre y el padre de Kagome mantenían, en una de las reuniones de élite a las que asistían había conocido a la joven de almendrada mirada, había sido hace dos años y desde entonces, no había podido despegarse de ella.

Aunque habían mantenido todo en secreto, ahora daba gracias al cielo que todo fuera de esa manera. Debía descubrir que era lo que planeaba el viejo de su padre y lo más importante, cuidar que no dañara a Kagome.

Observó todos los objetos que habían estado en el escritorio, ahora en el suelo y la rabia volvió a él. Maldito Sesshōmaru, era mejor que no la tocara o sino dejaría una bala en medio de sus cejas. Si, ellos no tenían buena relación y los Taishō no eran una familia normal. Les atraía el poder, a todos y cada uno de ellos y peleaban contra quien se los pudiera arrebatar. De alguna manera, ellos no eran los buenos del cuento.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y vio la figura de su progenitor ingresar al lugar. Su padre irradiaba liderazgo y también ferocidad. Eran respetados por el simple hecho de ser despiadados con sus enemigos y su padre, Inu No, se había ganado el puesto a pulso. Levantó la barbilla cuando estuvieron frente a frente, los dorados ojos desafiándose aún sin palabras. Que su padre estuviera allí nunca era bueno, no tenía buenos recuerdos con él mucho menos estaban en un buen plano luego de apuntarlo directamente con una pistola.

— ¿Qué quiere?— Le preguntó sin desviar la mirada.

— Necesito que vigiles a la nueva Taishō, quiero saber quién es el hombre con el que andaba antes de casarse con Sesshōmaru y cuando lo descubras… mátalo.

Sin decir más salió de la biblioteca, dejando a Inuyasha con la sensación más extraña que nunca había tenido. Inu No se había enterado de que existía alguien más y si se enteraba que era él, nada bueno pasaría, aunque con ese hombre, nada bueno pasaba nunca.

* * *

 **N/A:** Holaa, corazones de frambuesa.

Aparecí luego de haber casi abandonado la faz de la tierra pero, no. Soy más fuerte que el odio. Así que aquí estoy -luego de infinidad de tiempo- con un nuevo capítulo. Aún no sé de qué va esto porque hay muchas ideas en mi cabeza, pero tengo una central así que no se me asusten. Todo seguirá avanzando pero no para mejor jajaja pienso que será bastante enredado y por eso espero sus comentarios que me animan a seguir.

A todos aquellos y aquellas que me han demostrado su preocupación y apoyo por mi salud, muchísimas gracias, para mi vale un montón. Agradezco también a todos aquellos quienes leen, dejan sus comentarios y agregan el fic a favoritos y alertas, igual a los que me agregan a su lista de autores favoritos, salto en un pie cuando recibo la notificación. Ya saben que pueden buscarme por Facebook, estoy como Aranza González, con gusto los y las aceptaré.

 _ **INFINITAS GRACIAS**_ a todos. Espero disfruten esta tercera parte.

Nos leemos pronto, besitos.


End file.
